


Private Eye Prompto

by kindly



Series: private eye prompto & friends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: “Crown&City Investigations, huh? Kind of a mouthful, Prom,” the blonde male turns from unpacking a box of his camera lenses to see Noctis at his door, civilian clothing hiding the crown prince of Lucis very poorly, if Prompto was being honest. But the blonde had always had a sharp eye for details, which is why he made such a good photographer and investigator.





	Private Eye Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a labor of love, an actual chapter fic that i'm gonna finish.

It was kinda funny when Prompto thought about it. How he’d stumbled into this job just because he was really good at getting the best photos but also since he was able to sneak around Behemoths people assumed he would be able to sneak around other humans and take illicit photos of affairs ( _a_ _nd the bad shit going down in Insomnia_ ).

So he decided to start up a small agency in Insomnia and take on cases that he knew wouldn’t blow back on him that badly. Or cases that wouldn’t intentionally cause him harm or harm to the people he knew ( _however small the number_ ).

“ _Crown &City Investigations, _ huh? Kind of a mouthful, Prom,” the blonde male turns from unpacking a box of his camera lenses to see Noctis at his door, civilian clothing hiding the crown prince of Lucis very poorly, if Prompto was being honest. But the blonde had always had a sharp eye for details, which is why he made such a good photographer and investigator.

“I’ll show _you_ a mouthful, your Highness,” Prompto smirks back at his oldest friend as he gets put in a headlock from the darker haired man. He laughs in outrage as Noct started to mess with his hair. “Not the hair! Come on, man. You know how long this takes me,”

“Is this how you speak to your future king? Tsk, tsk, Prompto. _Tsk_. _Tsk_ ,”

“Okay, _okay_! I give, Noct. Let me go,” Prompto laughs as Noctis lets him back out of the headlock and he adjusts the collar of his jacket back up quickly to hide the bruises on his neck from the last angry cheating husband that got caught in Prompto’s camera lens.

“Whoa, wait. What’s with the bruising? What happened?” Prompto tried to fight off his best friend but Noct was pushy that way sometimes so the blonde man just sighed and let the Prince man handle his jacket out of the way. “Prom! You said that the job was easy,”

“It was! The guy cheating on my client wasn’t even that good at hiding it. He just… has an anger problem…” Prompto chuckled lightly to try and change the atmosphere of his tiny office space. “He didn’t like that he got slapped with a divorce and won’t get his half because of his adultery. So he came at me,” Prompto hisses when Noct presses a finger to the darkening bruises on his neck. “I got him to back off though, okay?”

“You can’t keep getting hurt and then threatening people to back off with your gun. One day that won’t be enough okay, Prom?” It might be something in Noctis’ eyes or the pout he had on his pretty face, but Prompto gives a heavy sigh and nods. “Come on, Gladio and Specs are waiting for us in the car. It’s lunch time,”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll just… sort these files later,” Prompto shrugs his jacket back into place to hide the bruising and takes a deep breath to try and quiet his nerves. It’s lunch with his friends but he knows that Noct will bring up the bruising and then Ignis will cite some demographics about private detectives getting hurt on the job and Gladio will insist that Prompto get a partner. _Again_.  

Prompto didn’t want a partner. Didn’t _need_ a partner.

* * *

 

“Look, Prompto, all we’re saying is that this is a dangerous job you have,” Prompto gives a sigh as Ignis starts in on the conversation he doesn’t want to have when he climbs into the car after the lunch. At least they had the decency to wait until after they all ate. He had to give them credit for that timing.

“Hey,” Gladio’s gruff voice brings Prompto to attention and the blonde detective turns back to his friend. “Just meet him. I know this guy, he’s a good man. Just… for our sakes okay?”

And _godsdammit_ if that doesn’t get to Prompto.

Prompto tugs his jacket up and can’t look at the taller male for a minute. It’s silent, in only the way a city street can be silent during a conversation, but they let Prompto think about it.

“Fine,” He sighs, like a huge burden was put onto his shoulders instead of Gladio clapping a warm hand down, thumb rubbing up to his jawline as he grins at the short blonde. “I’ll _meet_ the guy. No guarantees though, big guy,”

“That’s all we’re asking, chocobo,” and no, Prompto **_does not_ ** blush when Gladio calls him that. “I’ll give him your info, okay? I’ll let you know when he can stop by, you don’t have any open cases going on at the moment do you?”

“Mmm, I’ve got a woman missing a boyfriend, but that’s it,” Prompto thinks about the cases he has (or hasn’t) got open on his desk. Nothing requires any work that might get him hurt or threatened, at least none that he can recall at the moment. “Should be easy enough, honestly.”

“She _lost_ her boyfriend or he _ran away_?” Noct pipes up with a smirk on his lips that Prompto can’t help but feel his own twist up, trying not to laugh. “Cause, lost is different than ran away from her screaming,”

“Noct,” Iggy shoots him a sort of glare but the Prince snorts and Prompto can’t help the chuckle too.

“That’s what I get hired to find out, good buddy,” Prompto gives a bright grin and a wink as the four of them slip back into the light hearted banter they usually had.

* * *

 

Prompto had forgotten all about Gladio sending over some guy to be a meat shield until the blonde was walking into his office/apartment with a few papers he got from a trash dive and saw _the Guy™_  leaning on the wall next to his door like some kind of model. Well, honestly Prompto wasn’t sure if this was the Guy™ because it could be a man wanting to talk to him about his skills as a private detective.

Prompto took a moment behind the corner of the hallway to watch the man. It was a prime spot for watching people in front of his apartment before they spotted him and he used it often enough that he almost always paused in the corner when people were at his door.

The Guy™ he was currently staring at- _no, he was surveying him_ ; was not from Insomnia. He had long brown hair, shaved on the sides in a way that accentuated the small braids in the man’s hair. Prompto dragged his eyes over the man’s face, noting the neat scruff of a beard-to-be and the guys obvious muscle under the sweater and dark jeans combo he had on. The Guy™ turns towards where Prompto is peeping at him with a frown and the blonde investigator almost got caught so he decided to just start walking to his apartment.

Smelling like a dumpster. _Astrals, help him_.

“You Prompto Argentum?” the question made the blonde stop at his door, keys in the lock and papers clutched tightly to him.

“Who’s asking?” Prompto always tries to put on a brave front but more of the time Gladio makes fun of him and calls him cute.

“The name’s Nyx Ulric… Gladiolus sent me..?” the man gives a crooked grin and winks at Prompto. “Did he not tell you? He said you need my… _services_?” The way that Nyx said it made Prompto glare, just the slightest.

“Did Gladio _seriously_ put it that way? What are you, a _hooker_?” Prompto says as much with a deadpan face until he realizes that- _oh that was out loud_. He turns away from the man, Nyx, and unlocks his door all the way to step inside. “Uhm, come on in, I guess.”

“Don’t mind if I do, sunflower,”

“Don’t call me that, dude.”

* * *

 

They’ve been staring at each other for two minutes… and 43 seconds now. Prompto is wilting under the hard pale green stare of this guy. He knew Nyx was ex-military, what branch or faction was unknown still but Prompto had his ways of finding out. Though that mainly involved finding a rare book for Gladio or getting Noct through a hard level on Kings Knight.

“Why are you here?” Prompto asks with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s leaned back in his arm chair, trying to keep his bravado up.

“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” Nyx smirks. It’s handsome and the blonde almost hates him for it.

“You can’t answer a question with another question. Why are you here? This isn’t an easy paycheck, it’s not even a good one or a steady paycheck. Plus, you can’t owe Gladio that bad of a favor to work for me…” Prompto gives a frown and keeps his gaze on the man across from him.

“Hmm, getting closer. I can see the gears working in yer brain,” Nyx taps the side of his own head as he says this, easy smile on full lips. “And I’m not working _‘for you’_ , I’m working _‘with you’_.”

“Who says you’re working with me at all?” Prompto scoffs and looks away from the man.

“Says the fact you haven’t told me to get lost yet,” Nyx crosses his legs and leans back in the chair, not the good one that Prompto was sitting in. It buckles under the man’s weight and Prompto can’t help the short laugh at the flailing the man does as he falls the short distance to the floor. “ _Fuc-_ ! What kinda chair.. Ugh, you _knew._ ”

“That you picked the bad chair? Yeah. I only really have one good chair here, okay? Like I said, it’s not a good paycheck,” the blonde shrugs his shoulders and gives the other man a smirk when he glares from the floor. He sets his hands behind him and crosses his legs together as he glares up at Prompto with a smirk.

“At least I don’t smell like a dumpster,” Nyx laughs as Prompto feels his face heat with a blush. “Seriously, did you dive into one?”

“Part of the job, Ulric. People throw away a lot of incriminating things.” Prompto pouts- _no, frowns_ at Nyx. He crosses his arms over his torso, pulling the jacket away from his healing bruise around his neck. Before he knows it, Nyx is standing over him and pulling the jacket off of his body. “ **WH** oa! H-hey, wait-!”

“This is why you need me, hm? Amicitia was rather adamant about this job…” Nyx stares down at Prompto, head tilted up with one of his larger hands in a slightly uncomfortable position. Nyx’s eyes never leave Prompto’s neck, or really the yellowing bruise on his skin.

“I **_don’t_ ** need you. My friends think I’m helpless. I’m not,” Prompto smirks up at Nyx as the man finally draws his eyes up to stare into the jewel blue of Prompto’s own. He’d worked on building the muscle memory for when people came up to him like this, able to grab the gun he kept strapped under his desk for these times. At Nyx’s confused look, Prompto pushes the barrel of the pistol into Nyx’s gut roughly, making sure the man knows it’s there. “Right now, I’d be able to hit at least two major organs and you’d bleed out before any paramedics made it out here.”

“Hah!” Nyx backs away with his hands up but stays closer to Prompto than before. He’s smiling at Prompto and tilts his head side to side slightly, like he’s thinking about something. “Alright. You got yourself a partner,” Nyx holds out a hand for Prompto to shake.

“You’re a _meatshield_. Not partner,” Prompto tells him as he grabs hold of Nyx’s larger, warmer hand.

“ _Yet_ .” Nyx smirks and Prompto scoffs. He’s pretty sure he might regret this but Prompto kinda likes how warm Nyx’s skin is against his palm. “I got a good feeling about this, _partner_.”

“Whatever you say, _meatshield_ ,” Prompto gives a smile to hide the butterflies in his chest. “Ready for your first case?”


End file.
